


Love Like Fools

by RevolutionariesDontWearPlaid (GhostGrantaire)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But so is Grantaire, First Dates, Joly and Bossuet are dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGrantaire/pseuds/RevolutionariesDontWearPlaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bossuet turned his head and looked at him with an utterly miserable look on his face.  "What was I thinking asking him out?”</p>
<p>“You were probably thinking ‘it’s about time to stop all the bullshit and ask out my soulmate before I give poor R a heart attack from all the unresolved feelings and shit’,” Grantaire offered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Fools

**Author's Note:**

> These three give me life.
> 
> Title taken from Fools by Lauren Aquilina

“I’m going to mess everything up,” Bossuet said as soon as Grantaire walked through his bedroom door.  Grantaire looked around, wondering who exactly Bossuet was speaking to before deciding that, unless Bossuet had started talking to himself, Grantaire was the only viable option.

“What are you going to mess up?” Grantaire indulged him, leaning against the wall grabbing a half-empty mug of coffee on Bossuet’s bedside table.  He took a sip and immediately made a face before setting it back down.

“Everything,” Bossuet groaned, flopping onto his bed.  “The date, me and Joly, me and you by default…”

“Whoa, dude, relax,” Grantaire quickly said, cutting off his friend.  “It’s going to be fine.”

Bossuet turned his head and looked at him with an utterly miserable look on his face.  “No it’s not.  What was I thinking asking him out?”

“You were probably thinking ‘it’s about time to stop all the bullshit and ask out my soulmate before I give poor R a heart attack from all the unresolved feelings and shit’,” Grantaire offered.

Bossuet just shook his head.  “I don’t think so,” he answered seriously, and Grantaire just rolled his eyes.  He was about to reply with another sarcastic response when his phone started buzzing excessively.

Confused, he pulled it out of his pocket, sighing when he saw five, no wait six, unread texts from Joly.  He swiped them open, rolling his eyes fondly.

**[from: Joly]** this was a mistake wasn’t it  
 **[from: Joly]** oh no oh no oh no this was a total mistake  
 **[from: Joly]** r you have to help me  
 **[from: Joly]** what if we go to a restaurant and get food poisoning and then he takes it as a sign for us not to be together  
 **[from: Joly]** is this going to fall apart  
 **[from: Joly]** Please tell Bossuet that I will be unable to make lunch seeing as I have come down with an unexpected case of the Black Plague and cannot risk further infection. Thank you.

Grantaire glanced back up to Bossuet, who was now lying on his stomach and whining like a puppy before typing in a response.

**[to: Joly]** its gonna be fine man  
 **[to: Joly]** i promise

“Bossuet, come on, it’ll be okay, really.  Just get dressed, it’s already 1:15, you need to leave in like fifteen minutes.”  Bossuet picked his head up off of his duvet, a wild look in his eyes.

“Fifteen minutes?” he all but screeched, jumping off the bed.  “Oh shit, I’m gonna be late and he’s gonna change his mind about the whole thing--”

“Bossuet, you’re late for everything, he’s not going to be mad.  However, he may be confused if you show up on his doorstep wearing Tigger pajamas,” Grantaire commented with a smirk.

Bossuet just groaned and began to change out of his pajamas.  When he was standing in front of his closet in only his boxers, a look of horror came over his face.  “Wait.  What do I wear?”  He turned towards Grantaire, who just groaned.  He felt a loud buzzing in his pocket again and he groaned louder.

“Just wear your red pants and that denim jacket you always wear,” Grantaire responded, already onto replying to Joly.

**[from: Joly]** see usually i would totally trust you  
 **[from: Joly]** but youre completely wrong about this  
 **[from: Joly]** i’m going to die

**[to: Joly]** calm down, you’re fine

“What about the shirt?” Bossuet asked, having pulled on his pants already.  “And shoes?  Should I wear a hat?  Or a scarf?  What if Joly secretly hates these pants?”

While still looking at his phone, Grantaire responded quickly.  “Wear the striped navy shirt. You only have one pair of shoes, so I would probably wear those.  Yes to the hat.  No to the scarf because it’s about eighty degrees out there and you would take it off and end up losing it.  And he doesn’t hate those pants because the last time he got drunk he ranted for about twenty minutes about how great your ass looked in them.”

That shut Bossuet up, and all he could do was blush and do as Grantaire instructed.

**[to: Joly]** bossuet is freaking out because he thinks you’re going to hate him

**[from: Joly]** WHAT?! THAT’S INSANE I COULD NEVER HATE HIM :o :o

**[to: Joly]** good. now don’t you think he feels the same?

**[from: Joly]** ...  
 **[from: Joly]** i hate it when you’re right  
 **[from: Joly]** p.s. tell boss to stop freaking out :)

“Joly says to stop freaking out,” Grantaire recites dutifully.  Bossuet’s neck snaps up.

“You’re texting him?  Why did you tell him I was freaking out?  Is he freaking out?  What did he say about me?”  Bossuet tripped over his shoes on his way to get to Grantaire.  He grabbed the phone, receiving little resistance from Grantaire, who just waited expectantly as Bossuet read through the texts.

As he read them, his manic expression faded into a soft smile, one that was specially reserved for Joly.  Grantaire couldn’t help but smile as well; for all these dorks put him through, he really was happy that they were finally pulling their shit together and going on a proper date.

“Do you see now?  Everything’s going to be fine.  You guys have been pining each other for ages, and now you go get to hold hands and smile at each other for hours and do all that disgusting couple-y stuff together and it’s going to be horrible.  Now get your shoes on, we need to leave.”  Grantaire finished his speech, pushing lightly at Bossuet’s shoulder.  Bossuet pulled on his converse quickly and grabbed a hat from the rack on his door before following Grantaire into the kitchen and out the door.

Five minutes later they were outside Joly’s apartment.  Grantaire had agreed to drop off Bossuet so Eponine’s afterwards and babysit Gavroche while his sister went out with Montparnasse.  Joly and Bossuet were scheduled to walk to a Korean restaurant a couple blocks down for lunch, and Grantaire was only a bit worried that they would have an accident along the way.  He sat in the car, watching in amusement as Bossuet stumbled out of the car and walked to the door carefully so he wouldn't trip.

The door opened mere seconds after Bossuet knocked and Grantaire grinned at Joly's appearance. His face was bright red and his hair looked like he had tried to comb it, but completely missed a section in the back. He was wearing his favorite shirt- the pale blue one adorned with honeybees- over a pair of blue jeans and bright yellow vans.

He watched as they smiled awkwardly at each other for a couple of seconds before Joly invited Bossuet inside, probably in order to get his things together.  Grantaire just rolled his eyes, feeling like a mother watching her kid go off to prom, before he pulled his car out of the driveway and headed off.

~*~

Grantaire opened his apartment door to the smell of burnt popcorn.  Bossuet must have gotten home alright then.  He hadn’t received any desperate texts or calls while he was out, so he took that as a sign that the date wasn’t actually a disaster.  He walked through the kitchen silently and peered into the dark living room, unable to keep from smiling when he saw Bossuet and Joly on the couch together.

They were practically on top of each other, a large bowl of half-black popcorn resting precariously between them.  They were grinning like crazy at each other, and Joly was apparently trying to throw pieces of food into Bossuet’s mouth (unsuccessfully, Grantaire might add).  They laughed when yet another kettle fell onto the couch as he leaned back to find it, Bossuet finally saw his roommate.

“R!” He exclaimed happily.  Joly turned his head, a huge grin on his face.  Grantaire walked into the living room, smiling smugly.  He couldn’t help but notice that Joly’s prosthetic leg was resting beside the couch, which meant that he was most likely spending the night.  He hated taking it off more than he had to.

“So I take it the date went well?”  He didn’t bother trying to keep the “I-told-you-so” tone out of his voice, but by the looks of it, neither of his friends really minded.

“Yeah,” Joly said, casting Bossuet a sidewards glance, blushing slightly.  “Yeah it did.”

Bossuet just gave a manic smile, like it was answer enough, which Grantaire supposed it really was.

“Well don’t let me interrupt your food fight--” Grantaire started to head back to his own room but Bossuet spoke up quickly.

“We were gonna watch Captain America!” He pointed to the screen and Grantaire chuckled.

“You guys really need to find new movies to watch.  I know you’ve both seen it about fifty times.”

“So have you, R, and why would we need new movies when this is the best of all?”  Joly sounded ecstatic, like he always did when discussing this movie.  Grantaire knew Joly had been a huge comic book nerd growing up, and when the film came out in their sophomore year of high school, they had all gone together to see it.  Joly was right; he had seen it just as much as they had, but for different reasons.  Sophomore year had been when Joly and Bossuet really became his best (and only) friends, and that film had been the first thing they had invited him to see, and it held a special place in his heart for that reason alone.  (Though he usually didn’t talk about it because of Joly’s passionate love for Steve Rogers, Grantaire really preferred Tony Stark).

“Joly raises excellent points, so sit your butt down and watch the movie,” Bossuet commanded, though the huge smile on his face made it impossible for him to be intimidating.  

Grantaire frowned.  “Me?  But you’re still on your date.”

Joly rolled his eyes and just raised up his side of the blanket, an obvious invitation.  “Well, we wouldn’t be on our date at all if it wasn’t for you.  Just come over here, would you?”

Grantaire gave in and and crawled into the small couch space beside Joly, trying not to crush him.  As the movie started, Grantaire glanced over at his best friends, smiling when he spotted their intertwined hands.  He couldn’t help but feel incredibly lucky, even if he wasn’t the one who had gone on a date that day.

(But if his friends expected him to be that awesome roommate that would cook them breakfast in the morning, they were severely mistaken).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have an unhealthy obsession with Joly and Bossuet watching Captain America, don't question it :)  
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr!](http://www.ghost-grantaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
